Tomorrow He'll be Married
by chubby chub
Summary: One-shot. Hermione's thought the day before Draco's wedding to Astoria. Epilogue compatible. Written in poetry format... somewhat.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N:** I can't continue my stories so instead of just leaving everything dead I've decided that I'll post 4 one-shots; 1 dramione, 2 scrose and 1 jilly. That I wrote a while back but not for this, they were about me and my relationships. I'm adapting it to Harry Potter and different situations. I'm not sure if this is angst but in my world it is. **Written in the POV of Hermione's conscience.**

How many times can you reach out before your arm breaks?

How many times can you try to salvage the relationship that you feel is falling apart?

How many times…

_how many times…_

Why is it you doing all the work?

Why doesn't he step up? Why doesn't he try to make this relationship work?

Why is it always you?

It's only a matter of time…

You'll break soon

You'll give up too

You'll notice that as much as you try you won't ever be truly happy

You'll curse all emotions

You'll curse love

You'll get angry at him

_Oh him…_

Then yourself

For a brief moment all will be fine, maybe even normal

That's just an **illusion, delusion, trick of the mind**.

Nothing is fine

Nothing will ever be fine again

Not like it used to be

You won't ever be that girl again

He changed you

No one knows whether that's for the better or worse

But then again no one knows anything

Sometimes it seems like it can be either

But deep inside you know that it wasn't and will never be for the better

He ruined you

He knows it

He has always been able to read you like a book

That's why you loved him, right?

No, that's why you love him.

You know it, they know it, and he knows it.

How couldn't he?

You never said it but he knew, right?

It's your fault, isn't it?

Everything is _your fault_; it's always been this way.

Why should this be any different?

Everything comes to an end

Good things end faster

Because god knows that you being happy is as unnatural as anything could ever be

You were meant to sulk

You were meant to be the second choice, second best, plan B.

That's how it's always been

Sad but true

It's the horrible heartbreaking truth.

A truth that you'll live with forever and always

You smile a weak smile because you're Hermione Fucking Granger and you lost everything.

Not that you'll let anyone know that

Much less that it was to Draco Malfoy

You're fucked

He fucked you over, time and time again.

Not in the good way either.

Well, he did… every other night

Not that you were anything special

Just… there

Convenient

A nice way to kill time

But truly? n o t h i n g

Why did you make yourself believe otherwise?

He is a Slytherin through and through

Those sweet nothings?

Said them hundreds of times

To all of them, just like you

Hell, you're no better than Pansy.

You know I'm right, do you care?

No, of course not because even though tomorrow you'll be at his wedding (to a girl 100 times better than you) you'll always accept an invitation to his bed, EVERY TIME.

Astoria Greengrass

Its only a matter of time before she's Astoria Malfoy

_Mrs._ Malfoy, something you deluded yourself with the thought of one day being.

Not you, not a m u d b l o o d

It'll be wrong when you go back to him

Its already wrong

What about Ron? Oh remember him? Yea your boyfriend or should I say fiancé?

He's planning on proposing on Friday isn't he?

He's no Draco but he's there.

He always has been, always will be? Of course because he doesn't know.

Are you going to tell him? Of course… not.

You're just as much of a Slytherin as the one you let slyther in every other night.

Silly, clueless, love-struck Ronald.

Isn't cute with his flowers and chocolates? The ones that arrive while Draco is there…

Fucking you on your desk

Sure you feel remorseful… now.

But is it remorse for not having left when you had the chance

Draco and you

Was it ever real?

Yup... Right up until you said no

"I can't, Draco; running away is the cowards way out"

Then he snapped, his eyes changed, he went cold on you.

"You love him more"

"DRACO! How dare you? I'll always love you more"

"Always" He whispered back as he zipped up his coat and walk back out into the cold October night.

What now?

I'm you and I can tell you beyond a shadow of a doubt that always meant forever to you but only until tomorrow to him.

Hermione, you were the brightest witch of your age

What happened?

How could you?

Draco Malfoy?

Oh the shame

The shame of not having done something before… _be a coward. runaway._

You could if you could but you can't, it's not any option anymore.

You want to see him one last time.

But who are you kidding? You'll see him again after his honeymoon… after your engagement party.

Fuck it all, go to the wedding and say something.

Tell him everything I've just told you.

You know… if you're still Gryffindor enough.

Which you're** not**.

So you do what you do best, you pretend to be happy, marry Ron, and have his little redhead babies

Maybe a drinking problem will help.

Start tomorrow at the open bar.

Tomorrow at his w e d d i n g.

**Now that you have read, which is half of R&R, please review, which is the other half of R&R.**


End file.
